Will You Go Out With Me?
by HPOD sufferer
Summary: Story explaining how Harry's parents finally got together in seventh year.Marauders Era.bit wacky they get to see the future!Desperate James,Sirius and a confused Lily.....Totalli oneshot.overrated..probably siutable for just K


**

* * *

**

Will You Go Out With Me?_**

* * *

**_

A LOOK THROUGH THE SANDS OF TIME

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat under a tree, watching a group of girls by the lake. Sirius and James were fiddling with their clothes and hair whilst Remus sat reading silently and Peter just sat there, gazing at James and Sirius in awe.

'How do I look, Prongs?' Sirius asked agitatedly, spinning like a model.

'No, how do I look?' James asked, trying to flatten his hair. He cast a quick glance at the bunch of girls, eyes lingering on a head of fiery hair.

Remus, not even looking up from his book said 'you both look wonderful.'

The two dark-haired boys turned to their slightly pale friend with raised eyebrows. 'Aren't you coming?' Sirius asked.

Remus looked up, shaking his head. 'No,' he said slowly, as if choosing his words. 'It's nearly NEWTs-I don't want to get caught up when I should be studying...neither should you.'

They snorted. 'It's nearly the end of the year Moony! If we don't get girlfriends now, we may be stuck as bachelors for the rest of our lives!' whined James.

Remus' eyebrows shot up. 'You, school heart throbs, stuck as bachelors for the rest of your lives? Unlikely-half the girls are waiting for you to kiss them!'

'We mean the right girls!' James looked over to the red-head again. 'And plus, you haven't answered our question Moony-where's the love of your life?'

'I don't think it's...appropriate for me to have a girlfriend,' Remus said. 'What if she wanted a date on full moon? Or worse-tried to come and surprise me? No, it's best I'm single.'

'Gosh, Moony, no need to be so cheerful,' Sirius said sarcastically.

'I thought he wasn't being cheerful,' peter said stupidly.

'Wormtail, please don't try to be smart, it's not a good look for you,' Sirius answered, a bit unkindly.

James was licking his hand, then trying to flatten his fringe, failing. Sirius turned to him, shaking his shaggy hair. 'It looks better spiky anyway Prongs,' he told his friend.

'Ok. Ready Padfoot?' James asked.

'Ready,' Sirius answered. The two took a deep breath, filling their chests so they puffed up like balloonsand determined looks set upon their faces. They turned to the bunch of girls and started to head over.

James' heart was doing some really impressive gymnastics in his ribcage. This was it, if Lily didn't take him now, she never would. He thought that if she didn't, he'd forget his whole macho look and start blubbing like a baby. Her refusals and turn-downs hurt, even if he hid them under a mask of cockiness.

'Hey Lily!' he called out as he neared the group. As one, the girls turned, many started to giggle. 'One thing to do if I ever become Minister for Magic is to ban giggling,' James muttered to himself.

'Yes Potter?' she hadn't even turned to look at him.

This was it, big time. 'Willyougooutwithme?' he asked without a break. Some of the gossipy girls who could talk at a mile-per-minute understood this and started to giggle harder, but Lily was not one of those girls. With a confused, yet cool look on her face, she turned to face him.

'Pardon?' she asked.

He decided to take a different approach; the giggling was getting to him. 'I was just asking if I could have a private word with you for a moment,' he told her, noticing his voice seemed slightly higher. Damn those nerves.

'Yes, but only if it is a moment, I don't want to spent too much time with you,' she answered.

Scowling, he turned, marching away from the group, indicating that she follow him. Lily turned to the girl on her right who had soft eyes and rosy cheeks. 'I'll be back in a moment Alice,' she told the girl. The girl gave her a small smile and a push.

Lily got up, carrying her bag and walked over to where James stood.

'Anything I can do for you Potter?' she asked, although she was pretty sure she knew what it was that he wanted.

He wasn't looking at her. He scuffed his shoe in the dirt, and then turned his eyes up to hers. Instead of the cocky grin she had expected though, all she got was a kind of desperate look.

'Please, I've said this so many times,' he mumbled.

'James, I can't go out with you. I don't like you, you're a bully. You think you're so special, but you're not,' she said, saying the words that were almost automatic from saying them over the years.

'But I've changed!' he whined.

_'Oh yeah_?_'_ she countered.

'Yeah-when was the last time I did anything to Snivelly?' he reminded her. She bit her lip-it was true that he'd stopped mistreating Snape sometime halfway through sixth year-but then again, James was still a prat in every other sense.

'So?' she decided was the safest answer.

'I've grown up, I actually study!' he gave a small smile. It was true; Lily had seen him spend hours in the common room or library with Remus. Still a prat-and she still didn't like him.

'I still don't like you,' she answered, though her conviction was wavering.

'Not even a little bit?' he begged.

'Well, maybe a little bit...' she amended, not wanting to hurt his feelings. What was wrong with her she wondered-not wanting to hurt James Potter's feelings!

'So you like me!'

'Not in that way!' she hissed furiously.

'Give me a chance,' he asked.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Why not?'

'I don't want to.'

'I do.'

'You're annoying me.'

'I love you.'

Lily stared, open mouthed at James. He had never said that. Sure, he'd said liked her, wanted to go out with her, kiss her...but love her? Gulp.

'You don't know that,' she said quietly.

'Yes, I do. That's why I've spent since fourth year pining for you.' God, he was going to convince her. _Help me!_ She thought.

'Bull,' she answered. She turned, ready to walk away.

He grabbed her arm, pulled her close and gave her a kiss. She could tell from the kiss that it definitely wasn't bull. Over by the lake, the girls sighed, before turning back to Sirius with hopeful eyes. Sirius was trying to look anywhere but at the girl he was planning to ask out.

Lily pulled back. 'What-why?' she spluttered.

He simply smiled a dazzling smile. 'Astronomy tower, tonight,' he said, she narrowed her eyes. 'We'll talk about it then,' he said, to reassure her. 'Think about what I've said 'till then.' He turned and walked away.

Lily touched her lips. What did 'talk' mean? Well, she might as well find out-either that or make it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. _The astronamy tower?i've heard whispers of what goes on there,is that what James wants?_ she wondered. Shuddering, she turned, about to head back to her friends when she saw that they were surrounding Sirius Black like a fan club. She spun on her heel and when the other way, towards the castle doors. Alice would find her.

James staggered back to the tree in a daze. He had kissed her. Remus looked up at him from the book. His mouth twitched as he tried to read the expression on James' face. James had kissed her. The words ran around his head. He had kissed her.

Remus was talking, so James tuned in, only to hear the last part of the sentence '-Dementors' kiss'.

Dementors kiss. He had kissed her.

It hit him. 'WOO-WHO!' he yelled, jumping in the air.

'I'll take it things went ok?' Remus asked.

James stared at his friend, his eyes bulging out of his head. 'Oh, st!' he cried and turned around, running up to the castle.

Remus turned to the watery-eyed Peter. 'What was all that about?'

'He kissed her,' Peter informed Remus, as if he himself had made the accomplishment.

'I don't expect she liked that,' Remus said.

Peter was looking over at Sirius, laughing amongst the girls. 'James liked it,' Peter quipped.

'Yes, I imagine he did.'

James ran up to the Gryffindor tower. He skidded to a halt in front of the portrait of the fat lady, who turned to him, smiling.

'Baywatch,' he gasped the password, wondering who on earth chose them-surely the fat lady didn't watch Muggle television? He definitely didn't-he had been introduced to the whole concept by a Muggle girlfriend he had had one summer. Those were bad times.

The portrait swung open and James scrambled through. He dashed across the empty common room and dashed up to the boys dormitories. Flinging open his trunk, he searched through the pile of clothing.

'Got to look good,' he muttered to himself as he extracted a nice button up shirt. He dug deeper to get out his best pair of jeans, which were black in colour. He laid them on the bed carefully to see whether they went together-they were perfect. Exhaling a sigh of relief, he dropped his bag and headed down for dinner, which would be starting any minute now-he didn't want Lily to be around to notice him when he changed. He planned for her to not see him until tonight at the astronomy tower.

He sat at the long table, hardly noticing he was one of the first people there. He felt like he couldn't eat a bite from nerves, but all the food he put on his plate disappeared. The rest of the Marauders joined him, Sirius looking extremely pleased-perhaps it was the fact he had his arm slinked around the waist of a pretty girl that he had been pining over for a few months.

'Whoa! Slow down!' he said as he saw his friend feeding himself like a starved animal. James was already putting down his knife and fork as the girl by Sirius started to pick at some salad.

'Got to go-meeting Lily later,' James said. Sirius turned.

'She agreed?' he asked, a bit surprised.

'She will-hell I'll make sure she will,' James growled as he ran his fingers through his hair. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look as their friend stumped off. Remus shrugged, indicating he was a confused as Sirius was.

'Can I have a kiss?' asked the girl. Grinning broadly, Sirius forgot all about his friend's girl troubles, and leaned over, puckering up.

Lily was walking across the entrance hall when she saw James practically running her way. His eyes widened, but his legs did not stop, and he ran straight into her. Lily found herself pinned on her back underneath James, his chest covering her mouth.She wasn't sure what frightened her more-suffocating to death underneath him or the fact that she enjoyed him pressed so close to her. _Snap out of it girl!_ she scolded herself inwardly.

'Mmmpphhh-off-mmmpphhh!' she screamed. James rolled off her, and once he had stood up, he offered his hand to her.

'Sorry about that,' he apologised as he dusted off his robes, desperately trying to look cool.

'Mr Potter!' a voice called. The pair turned to see the ancient divination teacher at the doors out of the castle.

'Yes miss?' he asked warily-he didn't exactly like divination, much less this teacher who exclaimed about 'dark times upon the horizon' every second class. Thank Merlin he'd escaped when he got his OWLs.

'Oh, just a strong lad likes you, that's what I need,' gasped the frail witch. 'I just got a very valuable artefact-but-'she gasped 'I'm much too weak and frail-would you mind taking it up to my classroom?' The teacher looked so old it seemed it should not be allowed-perhaps she was already dead? Why she was still teaching was a mystery to the students-second to why Dumbledore,the headmaster allowed Divination to actually proceed being a subject.

Lily stepped up to the teacher and said in her sweetest voice 'yes, I'm sure James and I would love to help you.'

'Oh, you are a dear-is it Miss Beaver?' the professor asked. James snorted, trying to smother his laughter.

'No-my name's Lily Evans I was in your class in third year,' Lily told the teacher.

'Yes, well. Just take it slow, its quiet heavy,' the professor smiled. 'Oh, I'm much too old to be teaching, but this...wonderful artefact-belonged to Nostradamus, you know.'

'Really?' Lily smiled, keeping up the pretence of liking the teacher.

'Oh, and you can have twenty points each for doing it-here's the key dears...' the teacher trailed off and scurried into the Great Hall.

'Why'd you do that? I had stuff…to do,' James asked furiously.

'Because it's the polite thing to do,' Lily answered snootily, pocketing the key 'and plus,we're both Heads,it's our _duty_ to help!'

James stepped up to the artefact.'What is it?' he asked, staring at it. It was made of carved wood, and shaped like a giant time-turner. The top was hollowed out and filled with a blinding white sand, which, although was completely still, looked as if it were swirling.

'No idea-something for seeing the future I suppose,' Lily said uninterestedly. She gripped the sides of the object and ordered him to do the same. He gripped it, and together they picked it up.

Carrying it was hard work, and once they had dumped it in the middle of the Divination room, both were hot, bothered and exhausted. Lily sank onto one of the pouffes in a very tired manner.

'Oh, I'm just starved!' she exclaimed. She pulled out her wand and conjured a plate of sandwiches.

'I thought the Head Girl abided by the rules,' James said snidely.

'Oh, honestly Potter! Nobody's perfect! also,i notice that Head boy isn't very delicate around rules either,' she answered as she devoured a triangle of bread stuffed with chicken and salad. 'Water?' she asked as she conjured a goblet for herself. Gratefully he nodded and sipped at the cool drink she gave him. He walked over to the strange object and studied the artefact.

It seemed to have something like Arabic written over it, but James obviously had no idea what the strange text meant. He place the goblet on the edge so he could have a closer look when Lily cried behind him 'don't put it there-it could damage the artefact!'

James spun around asking 'what?' . His hand caught the edge of the goblet and the water tipped into the sand.

'Potter now look at what you've done, it might be ruined!' she said, jumping up. James turned back, looking into the sand. It didn't look wet at all; the only change was the swirling. The swirling was getting faster and faster, making James feel dizzy. He placed his hands on the rim of the hollow, trying to steady himself. Words appeared in the sand.

_'We take your blood and its throb_

_To delve into the sands of time_

_Let now your future be seen_

_Here, in the sands of time.'_

'Huh?' James gasped, but the swirling was reach a crescendo, and then started to settle. It was like looking through a window, he saw himself removing the wedding veil off a young woman, but he couldn't see her face; he was fighting a group of Death Eaters; he was bouncing a baby on his knee; then everything turned black.

'What on earth?' asked Lily, who had walked over to be angry with James, but had just seen what had happened. 'James-I think we just saw your future!' she said excitedly.

'But why did it go black?' he asked, puzzled.

'I don't know, maybe it can only go so far,' Lily answered. 'Oh, let me try!' she said. James took off his hands and the sand started to swirl again, but turned back to the 'window' when Lily placed her hands on the rim of the artefact.

Lily was sitting in a room full of people, waving her hand at a roll of parchment; there she was, walking down an aisle in stunning white; in a hospitable bed, clutching a bundle of blankets; Lily slamming a door shut as she rushed to put a baby in a crib, then black...

'That was weird,' she muttered.

'Yeah, this is weird,' James agreed, absentmindedly placing his hand on the rim of the artefact.

'James-look!' Lily cried, for the window now showed a baby sleeping in a crib; a huge man on a motorcycle holding a bundle; a black-haired boy with glasses of about eight being punched to a pulp by a fat, blonde boy; the same, older boy rubbing his forehead in pain with his eyes closed; a hundred Dementors; a dragon; an orb falling to the ground; a figure of someone in robes falling, falling...Lily and James gasped, pulling their hands away.

'WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?' James yelled. He was unnerved-although he hadn't really seen much of the boy, he looked simular to him, James-but it wasn't James, James had not seen or done those things.

'I-I don't know,' Lily said frankly, shaking.

'It can't be my or your future-people don't get younger,' James said in a confused voice.

'J-James, think about it...it could be our future,' Lily said, still staring at the sand, which was still.

'Huh?'

'Well, when we saw your future, it had a baby...and my future had a baby...and that future had a baby-what if it was the same baby?' she said in a small voice.

James' eyes widened. 'Same-same baby?' he whispered. 'But that would mean it was..._no_,' he breathed. Suddenly his chest puffed out. 'HA! This means you have to be my girlfriend!'

'Well you're very lucky I want to!' Lily shouted unexpectedly. She had definitely been thinking since their last conversation, and she had realised that she should give James another chance-and it looked like she was going to have to. '_It's not too late to change the future_,' a small voice sounded in her head. '_What if I don't want to?_' she asked it, and the voice fell silent. James was good looking; she reasoned...maybe he would change his childish ways.

'You do!' James asked ecstatically.

'Hmm-hmmm,' she said, nodding. 'That's what I decided before-' she pointed to the sand. James' face was cracked into a large, very wide grin. He noticed that she had stepped up to him. She was quite close, very close. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was getting closer, but it must be his imagination. When her lips were on his, he realised he wasn't imagining anything-and never would is imagination be able to give him the fireworks display that was erupting in his head.

Lily pulled back, looking horrified. 'Oh my, we're in a class room!' she cried.

'What, you want to go show the world?' James asked playfully.

Lily grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face down so that t was inches from hers. He resisted the urge to kiss her. 'No, I just think it's wrong to be kissing in a classroom when the teacher gave you the key with their trust!'

'Oh, right!' James said. Lily let him go and together they walked out of the classroom. James carefully slid his arm around her waist, but she didn't argue. Together they marched down to the Entrance Hall where the divination teacher was exiting.

'Here is your key Miss!' Lily said, handing it back. The teacher noticed the fact that James was holding Lily's waist to his possessively, and gave them a strange, sad smile.

The pair turned away and made their way up to Gryffindor tower. Just before they reached the portrait James whispered in Lily's ear 'so I guess this is where we'll 'talk'.'

Lily smiled sweetly, and gave him the tiniest of kisses on the lips before turning to the stunned fat lady to say the password.

When they arrived in the crowded common room, everything seemed to go silent as eyes turned to face the new comers. Several people whistled and a few had the nerve to shout 'hooray for James!' or 'finally, eh Potter?'. They all shut up when Lily glared daggers at them.

A small group of girls glared at Lily with jealous eyes as she and James made their way past them over to where the Marauders, Sirius' girlfriend and a couple of other seventh years stood.

'Took you long enough to realise that he's made for you Lily,' Sirius commented.

Lily blushed, but James just swooped down to catch her mouth with him. Lily, deciding that she didn't want to look like she had finally 'submitted' to James, kissed him back, taking control.

'Burgh Lily, James, stop!' cried Alice, Lily's friend.

'Maybe we should go somewhere private, like the astronomy tower,' James suggested. Alice and Sirius pretended to gag-the astronomy tower was famous for…never mind. Lily turned a pair of owl-like green eyes to him.

'No you don't mister-I want to make sure you stay the studious James Potter!' she told him sternly. James pouted and went up to his dormitory grudgingly to get his books. Alice handed Lily her bag with a small smile.

'You're going to do a good job on him,' she told her friend quietly.

'I don't need to-he did it already by himself,' Lily shrugged. 'I guess he is special after all.'

That night Lily lay in her bed and smiled. James Potter wasn't that bad, really. Knock some sense into him and he was quite likable-especially when he wasn't around the Marauders. He was also and excellent kisser. 'I'm not that bad either,' she mused. She wondered dimly if the dragon she had seen in the divination artefact was real. For some reason, she desperately hoped the baby was. Subconsciously she started to think of baby names, and remembered a name she had liked even when she was a child. 'Harry,' she murmured 'Harry Potter.'

James settled under the duvet, grinning like a mad man. She was going out with him! He remembered the baby they had seen in the sands of time, promising himself that it would be born. He hoped the baby looked like him-because, in the end, not even Lily Evans had been able to resist him. Yes, he thought, if it was our baby, it would be the best baby in the world. His smile broadened when he thought what would have to happen in order for that baby to be born. Unlike many boys, he wasn't asking Sirius to pour some cold water on him for thinking about babies-Sirius might pour the water on him anyway. Firstly, Lily would fall in love with him. Then they'd get married, because he knew now who the woman under the veil was. He would make sure it was Lily Evans-'no,' he whispered. The next words he spoke sounded perfect…'Lily and James Potter.'

* * *

a/n:Lily seems a bit like Hermione,I understand-DEAL WITH IT!...please review! 


End file.
